The technological advance in the areas of sensors, processors, micro controllers, actuators, transmission means, among others, has greatly favored the development of portable multipurpose communication devices, to the extent that the effort to be performed on a daily does no longer consist on obtaining information, but to discriminate the information that is valuable.
However, despite all of the technological advance, there still exists unsatisfied demands of communication. In particular, these demands are associated with people who are not found with the capacity or condition to access or to use adequately the currently existing products, either permanently or momentarily. Thus, to mention some examples, we have small children (particularly between 3 and 9 years old), elderly people (particularly from 75-80 years old), illiterate persons, persons with a physical incapacity, persons in emergency situation, or persons that due to their activities cannot attend visually or audibly the requirements demanded by these devices, as it is known that these privileges the senses of sight and hearing.
The unsatisfied demand to which we refer is not irrelevant, since the need for information in these cases overcomes the other scenarios every time the need to exchange of information is oriented to people with some type of limitation, leaving them with permanent gaps of information which many times deprives them of taking the best decisions (or it makes them to continue acting on the basis of decisions adopted with outdated information) at critical times. Sometimes, as it is everyone's knowledge, this gap of information can result in severe and irreparable damages.
In that sense, some initiatives have emerged to overcome some of the limitations that these portable multipurpose devices may present. However, many of these initiatives, more than being directed towards providing an alternative product, constitute a complementary and dependent product, that works in a cooperative manner with these portable multipurpose devices or that offer incomplete solutions that result inadequate, which ends not being a solution to the technical problem raised.